


Waiting For a Sign

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abduction, Background Relationships, Gen, Imprisonment, M/M, Primarily Gen Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: His eyes never left the television screen, waiting for anything. A ripple to show a time lapse, a faulty connection, camera cutting out - but most importantly a sign of life.





	Waiting For a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the Images theme. The photo as a prompt is [this one](http://68.media.tumblr.com/efddbbb48c2a4bed193a5d3b0f2ec4cd/tumblr_oqd77l1aWt1vnh0k8o1_250.jpg).

Where the room was located he didn’t know. He only knew it existed, a dark room with at least one camera. It may not even be at the compound. He might need to send a search party through the vicinity. He hoped that would be the full extent of his efforts. If he wasn’t on the planet he’d need to start all over again.

Nodding to the stormtroopers who marched into the room with him he waited until they were out of sight to take off his helmet. Giving the television one last look he sat down in the lone chair.

A sigh barely escaped his lips before choking, startled by the tabletop that shot over his lap, ejected from each armrest and joining seamlessly to become one solid form. A holographic keyboard shimmered before him. He would’ve touched it but a small disc was there in front of the keyboard. Skimming his fingers over it a slim microphone stretched up from the table, stopping once it adjusted to his height.

Hesitating, a deep breath of trepidation and hope, he willed everything in his body and the Force to give him a sign. “Hux?”

His eyes never left the television screen, waiting for anything. A ripple to show a time lapse, a faulty connection, camera cutting out - but most importantly a sign of life. 

Less confident he called his name again, fighting to keep his voice even. 

He was about to stand when he saw a flash of something that wasn’t dark through the screen. A pale fleeting movement at the bottom that disappeared as soon as it happened.

“Hux?” 

Ten seconds later nine more spots joined when it reappeared. They quivered upwards, skinny and reaching, elongating into fingers.

His voice was less commanding but audible, an encouragement for the hand that eventually formed, trying to press to the camera.

Projecting onto the camera, trying to channel his thoughts into elusive networks and channels invisible to the naked eye, he smiled as webs and tangents formed in his mind, solidifying into a map.

He was going to find him, he pulsed the the confidence to him, wherever he was.

The hand pressed to the camera when Kylo brought his own hand to the television. 

He’d find Hux


End file.
